


The Things We Do For The One's We Love

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212





	The Things We Do For The One's We Love

As Inuyasha pulled on his blazer he snuck a look at his lover and had to fight down his laughter. Sure Bankotsu looked as sexy as always, in fact to Inuyasha he looked good enough to eat but that was something he would have to put off until later - they had a party to go to. 

Jakotsu’s birthday party to be precise. 

As he slipped into his dress shoes he asked his lover if he wanted to take Gallardo or call for the Limo. 

“As much as I’d like to just ride, let’s take the Lamborghini I promised Jak he’d get to drive one of them tonight.” 

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at his lover. Jak was a good friend but his driving style was a bit...erratic. He was about to say more but he caught another glimpse of Bankotsu’s hair and the decorative accessory in it and snickered. 

“You know one of these days it's going to be you in this position.” 

“I’m sure it will be love, but until then, pardon me while I laugh my ass off because it’s you.” 

They left for the local community center and Bankotsu had never been so happy Jak wasn’t a celebrity as well. If his luck held up there wouldn’t be more than personal camera’s there and none of the pictures would make it past Jak’s living room. 

As they parked the car Inuyasha looked over at his lover and asked, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They entered the party and the instant Jak set eyes on him, he let out a squeal of delight before flinging himself in Bankotsu’s arms, “You wore it Aniki-chan! I don’t believe it! You put your hair up and everything, it looks fabulous on you!”

“I told you I adored it Jak.”

“Well if that’s the case I’ll have to pick you up a dozen when I get more for me. Now come on, not only is Miroku here with his camera but that guy you use to work with at Esquire came with him. Let’s go get our picture taken now that we look like twins!”

[](https://ibb.co/s91ZF54)   
[Bankotsu and Jakotsu FanArt By Ca11iope](https://movieplotholes.com/clash-of-the-titans)  



End file.
